The Triangle
by sedonaangelbaby
Summary: Great title, isn't it? Anyway: Tea, Yami, and Chip become a love triangle... or do they? Will Yami make up his mind? Will Chip just forget it?
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! This is my first story! I will be using my best friend Chip in this story (u may have read some of her stories like Insanity; thy name is Chip or something like that) Hikari, do the disclaimer. Hikari: Um, isn't it your turn? Me: uhhhh.... no. Hikari: *frowns* um ok. Sadly, she does not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters or anything. Me: BUT ONE DAY I WILL TAKE OVER IT AND RULE THEM ALL! MWA HA HA HA HA! Hikari: Uh no offense, but then the shows would be horrible. But, it could happen! Me: -_- shut up. Hikari: OK! Me: -_-  
  
Yami gazed lovingly into Chip's eyes. They walked down a stream, the moonlight shone through the trees and the water rippled peacefully. They both wore a crown of roses, and occasionally a few white petals would float downstream. The warm summer night was so perfect, Chip wished it could last forever.  
Unfortunately, it didn't. *Chip pops in* IT DIDN'T??? I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHY NOT! SHEESH! I NEVER GET ANYTHING GOOD IN MY LIFE! Me: -_- this is MY story. If you want it to last forever, go write your own. I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM! Chip: *goes to shadow realm* Me: YAY! Let's continue... Chip was awoken violently. What a perfect dream.... If only it was real. Chip thought. She was awoken by the doorbell. Chip looked outside.... it was still DARK! Then she heard Tea's giggle. Chip flopped back in her bed. Of course. It's my beloved Yami... here to come spend time with my evil sister Tea. Chip decided to answer the door. Then Tea would get so upset... he he he....  
By the time Chip brushed her thick Italian hair, Tea and Yami were already on the couch cuddled up. "Oh, Yami, it's so cold!" Tea said, scooting closer to Yami. Oh is it? Not for long.... Chip turned up the heater a few notches. As Chip watched, she was absolutely right. In a few minutes, both were sprawled across the couch, panting for water. Chip snickered silently. Then the joke was on her.  
Yami walked over to the thermostat, and Chip was no longer hidden. "Well hi Chip! I suppose you were going to turn this down." Chip was surprised how polite he was... well not really. After all, in Chip's eyes he was the best person that ever lived. "Uh, yeah." Chip replied sheepishly. Chip put the air conditioning back on and went back to bed. If only mom and dad were home and not away for the week... then Yami wouldn't come over. And yet, then she wouldn't be able to see Yami to chat with him... oh why couldn't couldn't Yami like her? A tear trickled down Chip's cheek.  
Just as she started to drift off to sleep, she heard shouts in the other room, and the door slam. She went to the living room where she found Tea, very upset. "What's wrong Tea?" Chip asked. Oh please oh PLEASE let them have broken up! She thought. "Oh, I just asked Yami if he had the choice would he marry me right now.... and he said no. His LAME excuse was that he thought he was too young to marry, but he might in later years. Sooo... being the good thinker that I am, I rushed him out. I don't want to be with a guy who isn't serious." Chip rolled her eyes. She was still in shock from all the noise, so she sat down in front of the window, and it began to pour. It was so gloomy; Yami was gone, it was dark, and POURING.  
Both Chip and Tea jumped when there was a loud knock on the door. This one one of the few times when Tea was the scared one, and cuddled next to Chip. They both peeked out the window and.... "YAMI!" Chip cried joyessly. "YAMI!?!?!" Tea yelled angrily. Chip opened the door right away and Tea shuffled over to the couch. "I'm really sorry to disturb everyone, but the door is locked at my house, and I have a lounge chair set up that I sometimes sleep on, but since it's pouring..." Tea interrupted Yami. "Oh SURE! Right after our argument, you come CRAWLING back and now I suppose you want to sleep in the guest bed in my bedroom tonight." "Well actually, if you are STILL going to be angry about that, I would much rather sleep in the guest bed in Chip's room tonight... If that's okay with you Chip." Chip was so excited, all she could do for a minute was gaze into Yami's eyes. She snapped out of her trance and said "YES!" with a little too much enthusiasm.  
Once they were in Chip's room, Yami said "Chip, I want you to know how much I appreciate this... For a minute there I thought I would be stuck sleeping outside in the rain." Yami leaned forward about to kiss Chip, when Tea burst in. "Yami, I have decided to forgive you!" Tea said, smiling.  
  
Hmmm... what will happen? Will Yami still go out with Tea? *Chip pops in* Me: Hey, I thought I sent you to the shadow realm! T_T Chip: Well, uhhh... I dunno. But there is one thing I would like to make clear: YAMI IS MINE! I WILL GET HIM! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! Me: -_- Get a life. Everyone will have to read my other chapters when I write them to see what happens. Keep in mind this is my first time. 


	2. the love pentagon

So, we meet again my minions! You came back to bask in the glory of my story! ^_^ oO I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Hikari: -_- Oh, and it's about time you gave me a name! Me: Why don't you just give yourself a name? Hikari: .uh. Me: XD! How about Glenda, the good witch of the North? XD! Hikari: Yeah and you'll be something-or-other, the bad witch of the West! XD!!!! But seriously, I kinda like Glenda. Me: O_O NO! I JUST KIDDING! PLEASE NO! Hikari: Okay then. I'll name myself. My new name is Glenda. XP. Me: -_- Like I couldn't have seen THAT coming. Glenda: XP Me: Okay Glenda, you're turn to do the disclaimer. Glenda: WHAT? I did it last time! T_T NO FAIR! Me:-_- Just do it. Lazy bum. Glenda: Okay! Me: -_- That was WAY too easy. Glenda: Lara. Me: That's not my real name. You will never know my real name. Glenda: Anyways, Lara doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters, or The Wizard of Oz or any of the characters. And sadly she doesn't own Nintendo. Me: Y_Y WAH! Glenda: However, she does own some stock in solar cells. Me: _ Oh yeah and if you want to just randomly pop into my story, just let me know, ok? And feel free to give me ideas and new characters! ^___^  
  
Many, many years ago when Joey was a young boy, happily playing Nintendo.  
  
Joey didn't even notice his parents walk in the door. All his concentration was focused on his game controller, and the TV screen.. He was finally on the last level.. He would beat the game for sure. and. SLAM! The door slammed shut extremely loud. "NOOOO!" Joey shouted. He lost. It was his last life, he almost saved the princess. and he lost. The door slam had startled him so much, he dropped the game controller and a dragon killed him. "Joey! Are you all right?" His mother got very worried when she heard him scream. Joey looked over his shoulder innocently. "Um, sorry." Joey gestured toward the TV screen that said, "YOU LOSE!" in big, fat, red letters. His mother smiled a rather crooked smile and said sweetly, "Well dear, to make up for that I have a surprise for you!" Joey's eyes widened. He loved surprises, especially after his parents had been in India for a while and probably brought him something very expensive and interesting.. "Did you get me a GIANT CHEESE?" Joey simply HAD to know what it was. "No dear, we got you a wife. In India, you know they still have arranged weddings. We are going to move to India and you will get married. We found you the BEST wife in all of India! Her name is Selina, and she is very pretty and well behaved.." Joey's mother was so excited and talking so fast, Joey could hardly hear what she was saying. It wasn't a giant cheese so he didn't really care. "Okay, whatever." Joey didn't know what was coming. "Well then it's settled dear, we will move to India once you come of age." * Joey pops in * Me: -_- Oh lord. What's coming for me? Joey: Y_Y No giant cheese? Me: -_- Oh great. No Joey, no giant cheese. Joey: And did I ever even meet my parents? Did I ever even own a Nintendo? Me: Well. uhhhh.. I don't really know. I haven't watched the show much or anything. Joey: Oh. * pops out * Me: Oy vay. Back to my story.  
  
Back to modern day.  
  
"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!" Tea had burst into the door, an excited look in her eyes. She was bouncing up and down, holding three tickets. Chip sighed. She was, of course, curious about the tickets, but when Tea had great news it usually meant bad news or an unhappy journey for Chip. "What." Chip said, in a very monotonous voice. Tea took a deep breath then squealed "Yami and me and you are going to India TOMORROW!" She smiled widely and looked very proud of herself for arranging the trip. Chip looked up, very surprised. India? Wow. Tea came over and hugged Chip, still smiling widely. "Bleh! Okay, okay! I'm happy also, but no hugging!" Chip said, sort-of smiling. The two went into their bedrooms and started packing.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Joey was already on his plane to India, extremely nervous. He was actually going to meet his wife-to-be! What did he get himself in to when he was little? So foolish he was. He decided right there that once he got to India, he would buy a giant cheese and head home. Once he was back in America, he would go to Alaska or Hawaii.. His plan was beginning to form. Within minutes he arrived in India. There was only one thing to console him. and that was the fact that there were giant cheeses for sale at the airport gift shop. He purchased a cheese and went to get a last-minute ticket to America.  
As Joey made his way through security, a security guard said "Excuse me sir, but you can't take that cheese on the plane. No food is allowed to go to another country." Joey was extremely frustrated. He was not going to leave the precious cheese behind! He got his money back for the ticket and decided to enjoy the cheese in India. Then he groaned. His wife-to-be was picking him up. Joey took his luggage to the food court, where Selina had promised to meet him.  
And there Selina was. Joey recognized her instantly, especially because she was holding up a neon-green sign that read 'HI I'M SELINA' in black letters. Joey gulped nervously and approached her. "Uh, um, are you S- S-Selina?" Joey stuttered. Selina looked at him and laughed. "Perhaps you had better read my sign again." She said, thrusting her bright sign into his face. They made their way off to eat an early dinner.  
  
Back to the love triangle:  
  
Chip sighed as she enviously watched Tea and Yami talking, but she quickly snapped out of her jealous trance because the pilot announced "We are about to land in India. Please fasten your seatbelts. This is flight 121, and I'm your pilot Saddle Buccaneer. Thank you for flying Cowboy Airlines."  
  
The plane finally stopped and everyone rushed to be the first off. Chip got up to get her bags, but Yami quickly took them down from the overhead compartment for her. Tea sulked behind, but always looked on the lighter side of things.. even if Yami and Chip were talking and laughing without her.  
  
They decided to go to dinner, even if the plane's soggy meals and salty peanuts had mostly filled them up. As they entered the quaint little restaurant, Tea instantly fell in love. All of her jealousy and dislike for Chip and Yami simply melted away; the boy of her dreams was sitting right there. However, he was already sitting with a girl who had neon-green sign that read 'HI I'M SELINA' in black letters.  
  
What will happen? Will Joey refuse to marry Selina and fall in love with Tea? I don't even know! That's why it makes my story so exciting! ^___^ 


End file.
